When a liquid droplet adheres to a surface of a solid, corrosion, deterioration, and contamination progress from that point as a starting point. For example, when food adheres to a packaging container of food, occurrence of mold, deterioration of design, and loss of food arise from that point as a starting point. Furthermore, when a liquid droplet residing on a surface of a solid is adhered as it is dried and solidified, adhesion expands from there as a starting point. For this reason, various coating agents that exhibit anti-adhesion properties have been developed.
Patent Document 1 discloses a product having a slippery surface. The product is provided with at least one surface including a super molecular polymer and a lubricating liquid. The super molecular polymer is represented by a general formula PxSy, where P is a polymer crosslinked by a covalent bond; S is a supermolecule block in a polymer network; x+y=1; and y is from 0 to 1. Both the supermolecule polymer and a lubricating liquid have mutual affinity, so that they are absorbed in the super molecular polymer in an amount sufficient to form a slippery lubricating layer on the surface of the super molecular polymer that is swelled by the lubricating liquid.